Felix Firenzo
Appearance Felix looks to be about 15, and has dark, emotionless purple eyes, and black messy hair. His reiryoku color is violet. Felix prefers to dress in complete black, wearing a elbow-length shirt with a v-collar and long black pants. It comforts him, giving him the feeling that he's in a shadow when he isn't. It also helps him to blend in even more with the blackness, allowing him to stalk unaware victims even better without their knowledge. History World of the Living Felix has never known a home or friends in his limited time in the World of the Living. He had been moved on from orphanage to orphanage, after he was given up by his parents under the reasoning that they did not have time for him. He had never been at a single school for longer than half a year, and as a result, he never got to know anybody well. He was seventeen when his time in the World of the Living was ended abruptly when he was run over by a car that was speeding. Post mortem Felix awoke quickly after his painless death, and he found himself out of his body and looking down at his mangled corpse. He listened to the officials speaking with his murderer, a woman not much older than he was. The woman's official statement was that Felix had jumped in front of the car, apparently suicidal, and that she could not have helped the accident due to Felix wearing clothes that blended in with the night. That last part was true, but he was not suicidal and he had not jumped in front of that car. He was bound to the World of the Living, and there was no Shinigami that came to his rescue by means of Konsō, so he wondered the neighborhood - and he became jealous of happy families, as he watched them through their window. He hadn't realized this then, but his behavior had become more and more creepy, more similar to his personality now -- and with nobody to stop him, this behavior developed into something worse. Eventually regret of his short life,and the jealousy of the lack of his own absorbed him, turning him into a Hollow with the power of his own sorrows. After feeding on Hollows that were even weaker than he was, he discovered that he had some interesting innate abilities. Hueco Mundo Eventually, Felix found himself in Hueco Mundo, alone and disoriented. He hated the openness of the deserts of Hueco Mundo, and spent his time wondering around looking for the shade he loved. The shade was rare, and the nights were hardly long enough for Felix to enjoy. Wandering around for a new home, he encountered Las Noches on his travels, and decided to keep close surveillance on the place. Las Noches When Felix was hiding in a corner of Las Noches on his first day, he encountered Alvaro Lobo. He befriended the Espada quickly and became his Fracción, receiving the number fourteen on the back of his neck. He also met Emilio Barrera, on his first day. They see the world quite similarly, and Felix tries to pass the time with him when Alvaro is not around. Felix confided his comfort around Alvaro, and was allowed to stay with Alvaro all the time. Since then, he has stayed by Alvaro's side, leaving only when he was told to and returning as soon as possible. He feels even more comfortable in Alvaro's shadow than he does in any other, and looks up to Alvaro as if he were his father. In the few cases that Felix wanders off on his own, he is capable of accomplishing great things. He brought the treaty to shambles by provoking Lorcian Kobayashi into attacking him. Tensions rose between the Arrancar and the Shinigami, but there was no war. He returned to his home of Las Noches and informed everybody of what had happened to him, hoping to introduce chaos and raised tensions among the ranks of the Arrancar, for his personal enjoyment. He played the victim in order to get as many people to join his side as possible. He managed to get the at-the-time Tenth Espada to hate Shinigami and vow for revenge, however that did not last for too long. He met Zaxten, and was requested to bring him a Shinigami or their Zanpakutō. Felix was a bit hesitant at first, but once he had received Alvaro's blessing, he enlisted the help of Emilio Barrera to kidnap a Shinigami, Jessica King at Xcution Manor. The three returned to Las Noches safely, and brought Jessica to Alvaro and Zaxten. Personality Felix has two personalities he uses for different situations that he keeps very separate. The first, the one he uses for situations with people he does not know. Felix can be seen as hostile towards those he doesn't know, and he would rather shy away from interacting with those he doesn't know. When confronted with a situation though, he will act sarcastic and generally hostile. He displays sadistic tendencies, enjoying the pain of others whether it is physical or mental. His expressions are rather stoic and he doesn't let a lot slip though. He enjoys seeing others suffer mentally, 'pushing' others to take actions that they normally would not. His favorite thing to see is emotions and changed facial expressions due to Felix' actions. He enjoys playing the game of 'predict what the other will feel' and is rather disappointed when he guesses wrongly. Around those he knows, though, the ones that he considers his allies or family, he can show rather childish and friendly behavior. He enjoys playing silly games such as staring contests and arm wrestling. Zanpakutō Felix' Zanpakutō is a long black pole, about twenty centimeters longer than himself, which he can contract to one meter long, and extend to two-and-a-half meters long. Abilities Hierro: Felix has a moderately strong Hierro and is able to withstand a Cero Practitioner: Felix is able to shoot off Ceros, though they are weak, since he only has 6 points in Seijuu. Adept Sonido Practitioner: Felix is very agile, and his small size allow him to maneuver out of sticky situations. Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Felix' favorite combat style involves his physical strength. Hakuda abilities Learned Available * Gatoringu Jidanda (地団駄 (ガトリング), Gatling Mad-Stomping) * Panchira Torunēdo (パンチラトルネード, Panty-Flash Tornado) * Kazaguruma (風車, Windmill) * Chōhigezutsuki (超ヒゲ頭突き, Super Stubble Headbutt) * Tsukiyubi (撞指, Thrust Fingers) Shadow Transmutation Resurrección When Felix releases to Resurrección, he is enveloped by darkness, that swallows him whole. Felix tries to avoid releasing his Resurrección as much as possible, but if the situation calls for it, he will not hesitate. Felix sinks into the ground, melding with the shadow he's standing on. When he does, he is able to phase body parts in and out of the shadows. Also, when the shadow moves, he moves with it, making it an effective way to stalk his prey. It's also an efficient way of travel, as he can go from one spot to another near instantaneously, as long as the two are connected together. He can expand the shadow he's in to bridge a gap, a limited distance, however, it costs time and energy to do so. Felix uses this ability to spy on his victims and show up in unexpected places. In combat, Felix can use this ability to dodge by sinking into the ground once every four turns. Expanding Darkness Felix expels a bunch of reiatsu from his body at once, creating a temporary field of darkness around him. The size is dependent on the amount of energy he uses to create the field. Enemies in the field can only see Felix, and the blackness around them. Felix can merge with the blackness around him, allowing total body parts to phase in and out. In this darkness, Felix can use Shadow Transmutation to dodge once every three turns. Shadow Tendril Felix creates a long tendril of shadow from the ground, animating it to a 3d form. He can manipulate it to any shape, from having a sharp point to being a shield around him. Statistics Trivia * Felix' faceclaim was Red from Pokémon, and is now Haruka Nanase from Free!. * Felix' favorite game is hide-and-seek, and is the undefeated champion having never lost a game. Old Gallery felix2.png|Felix looking a little more 'playful' felix3.png File:FAUGTzW.png Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches